Vs. Mr. Mime
Vs. Mr. Mime is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/26/2014. Story Ian is discharged from the hospital with a slight limp, though is trying to stand tall. Elise, Conway and Sandslash are waiting for him, Elise teary eyed. Elise: You’re okay. Ian: Of course. Conway: What happened? Ian: (Perplexed) I’m, not sure. There was this, armored Pokémon, but the rest is a blur. Elise: That doesn’t matter. What matters is that he’s alright. Ian: Now, where’s the next gym? Elise: You’re not actually thinking about traveling now?! You’re injured! Ian: Yeah. The Pokémon League is approaching rapidly. I can’t stop. Conway: Then, how about a pitstop? Cinnabar Island is the closest, and to get there, we’d have to take a ferry from Pallet Town. Elise: (Gasps) That’s where Professor Oak lives! Conway: We go to his ranch, see all of your Pokémon. You can train while being in a relaxing environment. What’s more, we can hit Cinnabar hot springs once we get there. Ian: Whatever keeps us moving. End Scene The group is walking down Route 1, a wide open plain heading towards Pallet Town. Ian is zoned out as they walk, Elise worried. Elise: He’s really out of it. I’m really starting to get worried. Conway: Once we get to Pallet Town, we’ll rest a few days before heading to Cinnabar Island. Though I doubt he’ll rest that much, knowing him. Sandslash: Slash. Sandslash stops, Elise and Conway stopping as well. Ian keeps walking, not realizing it till too late, bumping into an invisible wall. Ian: Ah! (He backs up, rubbing his nose.) What the? Conway: What happened? Ian: I hit some, (He reaches forward, hand flat on the wall.) invisible wall. Elise: Huh? (She knocks on the wall, hearing a hollow sound.) It is a wall. Conway: That sounds like a Mr. Mime. It shouldn’t be too far. Sandslash: Slash! It points up, as they see Mr. Mime climbing up the wall. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon. It pantomimes often, creating invisible objects as it does. '' Ian: A Psychic type. (He’s slightly zoned out.) That could be useful. Sandslash: Slash! Slash! Ian turns, Sandslash furious and eager to battle. Ian: Uh, right! Sandslash, Sandstorm! Sandslash swings its claw, a whip of sand flying at Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime goes over the top of the wall, the Sandstorm missing. Sandslash then Digs, going under the Barrier. Mr. Mime hits the ground running, as Sandslash breaks out of the ground, striking Mr. Mime and sending it flying. Ian goes into the hole, following after them. Elise: Does he not remember that he was injured?! Conway: Oh, he does. He just chooses not to let it slow him down. Stella: Excuse me! Elise and Conway turn, seeing Stella, a woman with long blue hair in a ringmaster’s costume comes after them, holding a Pokéball. Stella: I need that Mr. Mime! Conway: Sorry, but you’re a bit late. Ian: Crush Claw! Sandslash charges with Crush Claw, claws glowing, as Mr. Mime raises its hands, creating a Barrier. Sandslash’s attack is blocked, as Sandslash swings its claws, forming a Sandstorm where Mr. Mime is standing. Mr. Mime goes flying, as Ian throws a Pokéball, hitting Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime is sucked in, as the ball shakes, Mr. Mime trying to break out. The ball locks, as Ian picks up the Pokéball. The ball shrinks, blinking. Ian: I caught, Mr. Mime. Ah. (He gives a sigh of relief.) That feels so much better. Stella: Excuse me! (Stella comes over, Ian confused on her appearance.) I was going after that Mr. Mime. Ian: Sorry. But I caught it first. Stella: (Sighs) In that case, I need to ask you and your Mr. Mime for a favor. Ian: My party’s full. You know where there’s a transfer machine? End Scene Ian comes out of a trailer, holding Mr. Mime’s enlarged Pokéball. Ian: Sent Gastly to Professor Oak. Mr. Mime is ready to go. Speaking of which, your Mr. Mime is lazy. Elise: Her Mr. Mime? Why do you need a second one? Stella: Because I worked it too hard. It’s the star of my Pokémon circus, and I drove it to disobedience. All it does now is eat. Ian: So you wanted a second Mr. Mime to act as a rival, to motivate it. Stella: Yes. So, will you help? Ian: Sure. Good training for me with it anyway. The group is in the Big Tent, Stella, Ian and Mr. Mime on the ground. Elise, Conway and Sandslash were in the stands. Elise: I’m still not sure Ian’s ready for this. Conway: Have to start somewhere. Why not at a circus? Stella: Now, (She holds a whip. Her expression becomes angry, and demanding.) Begin! Barrier, go! Stella whips Mr. Mime, which creates a Barrier out of fear to the side. It lifts it, as Stella whips it again, cowering in fear. Stella: Come on, you weakling! You can’t be a star like that! She whips at it again, when Ian steps forward, taking the whip to the face. He doesn’t flinch, as Stella gasps and stops, Mr. Mime looking up. Stella: Ian, I’m sorry! I, I didn’t mean... Ian: (With force) Stuff it. You aren’t worthy of your Mr. Mime’s trust. (Ian walks over to Mr. Mime, helping it up.) You alright? Mr. Mime: (Crying) Mime. Mime! Ian: Shush. (He strokes Mr. Mime’s head.) It’s okay. I’m sorry for putting you through that. You don’t have to do that again. Come on. (The two start walking away.) Stella: Wait! Please! (Ian looks back, seeing Stella on the ground, bowing to him.) Help me! I see now that you truly are just what I need! Please help me learn how to regain Mr. Mime’s trust! I beg you! Ian stares at her with resentment, then sighs. Ian: Hand me the whip. Stella gets up, giving him the whip. Ian chooses Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Saur. Ian: Razor Leaf. Ian throws the whip into the air, Bulbasaur firing Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf cuts through the whip, destroying it. Ian: We won’t need that anymore. End Scene It is opening day, the crowds filled. Stella brings out her Pokémon and tamers, with Ponyta, Rapidash, Machoke, Tangela, Exeggcute and Dodrio coming out with their trainers. Stella’s Mr. Mime is off to the side, hidden from the crowd, laying on a couch eating potato chips. Elise and Conway are with it. Elise: Hey Mr. Mime. You sure you don’t want to join your friends out in the ring? Mr. Mime: (Lazily) Mr. Mime. Stella: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, to the Circus of the ages! Due to our usual Mr. Mime being, unable to perform, we have a guest Mr. Mime. Give Mr. Mime and its trainer, Ian, a big round of applause! The crowd cheers, as Ian and Mr. Mime arrive on the floor. Ian: Alright. Let’s go with Barrier! Mr. Mime starts by building a Barrier wall, Ian jumping onto the top of it, jumping off, flipping in the process. Mr. Mime forms Barrier above it, holding it over its head. Ian lands on it on his hands, doing a handstand. He stays in place, as Mr. Mime spins the Barrier, Ian staying on top. The crowd goes wild, as Stella’s Mr. Mime sees this, angry. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian jumps down off the Barrier, as he grabs Stella, pulling her over. Stella: What are you? Ian: Trust me. Ian lifts and tosses Stella, who lands on a Barrier, being held in Mr. Mime’s hand. Mr. Mime spins, Stella holding on. Stella: Whoa! Stella’s Mr. Mime gets off the couch, running out to the ring. Stella flies off the Barrier, as her Mr. Mime forms a Barrier, climbing it and catching Stella. Stella: And Mr. Mime has returned! The two Mr. Mimes form Barriers, wielding them like staves. They clash as if using swords, the crowd cheering them on. The show is over, as Ian’s group are ready to get on the road. Stella and her Mr. Mime are standing with them. Stella: Thank you, for all your help. I will try to work and treat Mr. Mime with respect. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: You better. Elise: Thanks for the free show! Stella: It’s the least I could do. The group walks off into the sunset. Main Events *It's revealed that Ian lost his memory about what happened in the Viridian Gym after the armored Pokémon attack. *Ian catches a Mr. Mime. **Mr. Mime reveals Barrier. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Stella Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's, new) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Stella's) *Ponyta *Rapidash *Machoke *Tangela *Exeggcute *Dodrio Trivia *This episode is based off of ''It's Mr. Mime Time. However, Ian catches the Mr. Mime instead. *Ian seems to recover from his injuries. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian